Usuario:LunaEstrella19✰
Archivo:Pixel_pikachu.gif¡Hola ! este es mi user, donde encontrarás la información necesaria para impresionarme Archivo:Meow.gif (???)Archivo:133_eevee.gif ''Sobre la moi: ¡Alô! Me llamo Nerea, pero por aquí toditos todos me llaman Neru. Bueno, yo soy una chica (evidentemente) de 14 añicos que va en 3º de la ESO (Yeaaaah 8D). Bueno, al loro: Soy bastante simpática, aunque aveces que cabreo de lo lindo. Mis thumb|Comenta, no hagas llorar a Pikachu!!!compañeros y compañeras de clase me dicen que soy muy comprensiva (no tienen ni idea). La mayoría de las veces se me hagota la paciencia muy rápido, aunque aveces es infinita. A veces me cabreo por cosas que no tienen sentido y acabo llorando. Y bueno creo que eso es toooodo. :) (Si, puse esa cara... ¿Problem bitch oe3?) Apariencia: Tengo un pelaaso largo marrón que me llega por debajo de los hombros y un poco más. Tengo un largo flequillo que me llega hasta el queso, que lo pongo de lado (al derecho). Mis ojos cambian de color según la luz del Sol: Oscuro: Grises con marrón por el medio. Medio oscuro: Verdes con un poco de marrón por el medio. Claro:Azules con un poquitito de marrón por el medio. Tengo la piel clara como la leche, y se me broncea ligeramente en verano, y fin. Gustos: Bueno, en cuanto a eso soy un poquito rarilla y no me suelen gustar muchas cosa, pero bueno aquí hay algunas: Me apasiona bucear, es más AMO bucear, lo prefiero que a nadar, siempre me ha gustado explorar los fondos marinos (???), tambié me gusta un poco el tenis y el baloncesto. Me encantan las chuletas de cerdo, el pollo, el conejo, (no malpoiensen o obtendrán un golpe de remo (???) Archivo:OE3.png), la lubina y tooodos los mariscos. Sin embargo ODIO el queso, los guisos (de cualquier tipo), la pizza (Si, la pizza, ¿Pasa algo?) y muchos pescados. ODIO las personas, mentirosas, pijas y las chonis. Adoro la música Tecno, el Reagetón, a Pitbull, Jénifer López y Vocaloid Mi historia con Pokémon: 'Aviso!: 'Prepárate porque llega un rollo de los grandes. Cuando era pequeña odiaba Pokémon con todas mis fuerzas, no podía entender como a alguien le gustaba ese rollazo tan grande e insufrible. Un día me regalaron un hermoso peluche de Pikachu, sin embargo como no me gustaba permanecía en el armario llenándose de polbo, hasta que mi madre lo dió a los pobres. A los 9 mi primo me fué enseñando sus dos jueguecitos de Pokémon para la GBA, sin embargo seguía sin convencaerme. A los 10 descubrí que a la DS se le podían meter los juegos de GBA, y entonces como mi primo perdiera el cargador de la GBA me los prestó para jugar en casa (nunca sabría que me hiba a apoderar de ellos buawaaajaa). Primero jugué al Pokémon Zafiro, y ya me empezó a gustar. Luego al MM1 y me acabó de gustar. Pasado un tiempo empezó a dar el anime. No lo veía con mucha frecuencia, pero al finar me enganché a Pokémon completamente... ¡Y ASÍ FUÉ COMO ME EMPEZÓ A GUSTAR POKÉMON! Soy fan de...: Archivo:Lucario icon.gifArchivo:Lucario mini.gifArchivo:Lucario_Ranger.pngArchivo:Cara de Lucario.pngArchivo:Lucario NB.gif ¡Soy una gran fan de Lucario!Archivo:Lucario NB.gifArchivo:Cara de Lucario.pngArchivo:Lucario_Ranger.pngArchivo:Lucario mini.gifArchivo:Lucario icon.gif Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gifSoy Fanática de Darkrai MuajajajaArchivo:Darkrai_NB.gifArchivo:Darkrai_mini.pngArchivo:Darkrai8715593434-iaza.gif40px Mi estado: Archivo:Chica_anime_sintransformacion.jpgHeeem... bien, supongo... Un click!: link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=244364Clícame y obtendrás el brillo de la Noche nwn Mis cositas lindas: Archivo:Huevo_de_Makuhita.png-->Archivo:Makuhita_NB.png-->Archivo:Hariyama_NB.gifTtoy que no cabo en mi de gozo, y Hariyama también!. Es mi prmer poke que sale de uh huevito y que entrené hasata su última evolution nwn. Archivo:Meloetta_NB.gifMi querida Meloetta danza para mí todas las noches Archivo:=D.pngnwn Archivo:Kyogre_NB.pngEs un poco gruñón pero nos llevamos genialosamente nwn Archivo:Electrike_NB.gif-->Archivo:Manectric_NB.gifAunque evolucionase le sigue encantando que le rasques el lomo. Cuando lo haces hecha chispitas de felicidad nwn. Archivo:Golbat_NB.gif-->Archivo:Crobat_NB.gifEs super kwaiii nos reimos un montón. Tine pinta de seriete pero no lo es para nada Archivo:;).png Archivo:Yamask_NB.gif->Archivo:Cofagrigus_NB.pngAunque dee un poco de miedo es super kawainosa y la adoro nwn. Archivo:Donphan_NB_variocolor.gifMi Donphan shiny parece que se rebozó en canela Archivo:(babyface).png ñee lo quiero mucho nwn Archivo:Goldeen_NB.gif-->Archivo:Seaking_NB.gifMi preciosa Rallitas a evolucionado. Ahora está más linda que nunca nwn. Archivo:Bulbasaur_NB.gif-->Archivo:Ivysaur_NB.gif-->Archivo:Venusaur_NB.gif ¡Si! Archivo:Dummy.png Finaly evolution!!! Está preciosa, y huele a rosas Archivo:(babyface).png Archivo:Huevo_de_Finneon.png-->Me lo regaló Weavy por mi cumple. ¡Muchas gracias Weavy! nwn. Algún día eclosionará nwn. Archivo:Drifblim_NB_variocolor.gif-->Estte Drifblim se rebozó en pintura amarilla y ya no le sale, pero está muy mono nwn Archivo:Snivy_NB.gif-->Archivo:Servine_NB.gifEs hermoso *O*. Es uno de mis Pokes más preciados. ¡no lo cambio por nada! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Rhyhorn_NB.gif-->Archivo:Rhydon_NB.gifEs mi queridíiiiisimo guardaespaldas, el me proteje nwn. Evoluciona con un intercambio + protector. Archivo:Huevo_de_Chingling.png-->Archivo:Chingling_NB.gif-->Archivo:Chimecho_NB.gifTiene un canto celestial *O* Le encanta que lo escuchen danzar con el viento , es hermoso *-* Archivo:Munchlax_NB_variocolor.gif-->Es una cucadita nwn. Algún día evolucionará. Archivo:Dustox_NB.gif-->Se lo rrobé a Jessilina, Toma Archivo:D8_transparente.png. Me encanta nwn Archivo:Huevo_de_Ralts.png--> Archivo:Ralts_NB.gifAaaaaaaaawwww *-* es un bebezuelo hermoso *-* Di algo, Raltty :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngRararara Ralts Archivo:(babyface).png Archivo:Huevo_Staryu.png--> Un nuevo huevito *rly* ¡Será una monada!. Se habre cuando haga 200 ediciones más. (778) PP (Partido Popular (????): 'Mis Novelas:' Archivo:Lira_mini_HGSS.gif UN VIAJE POR SINNOH Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Vulpix_mini.gifLa Búsqueda de la Verdad Archivo:Growlithe_mini.gif Soberbias Como Gotas de Sangre ^One-shot para el torneo^ 'Subpáginas:' Amiguitos/as :) Pokes prefes Cosas feas que hago (???) ¿Sabías que...? ...soy cancer? ...mi estación favorita es el verano? ...por eso Julio es mi mes favorito? ...mi elemento favorito es el agua? ...AMO la noche? ...mis colores favoritos por orden son el azul, el plateado y el rojo? ...soy friki? ...también Otaku? ...estás cotilleando mi user? ...me arrepiento de enviar mi peluchito de Pikachu a los pobres? ;A; ...mi sueño es saber dibujar manga y cantar bien? ...no soy negativa, simplemente soy realista? ;) ...tengo dermatitis? ...al nacer me rompieron la clavícula? ...antes tenía esta cuenta? ...perdí la contraseña y ya no puedo entrar? ...sigo pensando que vine a la wiki en Noviembre? ...aunque todos me dicen que fué en Enero? :da fuck: ...soy una inocentona de m*erda? ...nunca tuve novio fuera de wikis? ;A; ...al primer juego de Pokémon que jugué fué el Zafiro? ...y el primero que me compraron fué el Platino? ...el Zafiro se lo mangué a mis primos? ...mi legendaro favorito es Kyogre? ...escribo aquí por puro aburrimiento? ...esto llegó a su fin? Sitios donde ttoy: 'Archivo:Icono-deviantart.pngStarliluisi90Archivo:Icono-deviantart.png' 'Tuenti: 'Nerea Brandariz Novo 'Archivo:F_facebook.pngNerea Brandariz NovoArchivo:F_facebook.png' 'SMN:' neremolamazo@hotmail.es 'Archivo:T_Twitter.pngneremolamazo\Nerea Brandariz Novo (No me acuerdo cual ;A;)Archivo:T_Twitter.png' Mis firmitas: Archivo:Politoed_NB.gifI'm not your princess, I'm just a frog...Archivo:Seismitoad_NB.gif 18:03 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Piedra_lunar.pngLiquid such as Water Bright as the MoonArchivo: Piedra_agua.png 20:10 27 ago 2012 (UTC) ~~Neru~~ ¡Aléjate de mi Bitch! 21:28 5 sep 2012 (UTC) ♫ Escucha música...♫ ♫ ¡Que no hace daño!♫ 21:20 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Personajes que soy en PE: 'Pokémon: Delcatty Archivo:Delcatty_pokesho.gifDelcatty ''Tara Duncan: Archivo:VS_Sparrow.pngSparrow ''Código Lyoko: ''Aelita '''''Hora de Aventuras: Princesa Chicle Monster Higtch: Clauwdeen Wolf Scang to go: Fiona Jewelpet: Miria ''Objetivos: thumb|356px|Me gustaría que mis objetivos... Se hiciesen realidadEn PE:'' Tener 1 amigo/a Tener 10 amigos/as Aún no me lo creo ¡Os quiero gente! Archivo:Dummy.png Tener 20 amigos/as Tener una novela Hacer una novela hasta que se acabe Tener una novela que le guste a muchos/as Poner bonito mi user Poner bonita mi firma Lo conseguí y sin ayuda (increíble xDD) Saber hacer una p*ta tabla (con color eweU) Yeahhh C: Hacer un sprite decente con su vs Tener 1000 ediciones Fuera de PE: Ser popular Pasar de curso Fué very chungo o3o Aprobar todas Sacarle los pelos del ojo a mi perro No distraerme con el espejo al salir de pasantía Fué muy difícil o3o Hacer perfecto el pino-puente Hacer un mortal(? (En la vida lo conseguiré) Aprenderme la canción: Luka Luka night fever: entera Leerme los juegos del hambre de una p*ta vez Conseguir que mis padres se compren un boleto de lotería con los números que yo elija Saber bajar música al mp sin tener el link al lado Ser la número uno de clase(? (Eso no sucederá nunca ;A;) Conseguir el Pokémon Negro y Blanco 2 Firmen porfa pleasse :D Graciaspor firmar Archivo:Cara_tierna_-3.png Firmo [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']]''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.''' 13:32 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Con mucho gusto Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:28 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Firmo porque me caes bien Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 23:38 29 sep 2012 (UTC) ¡Que es eso de que moriste y eres la ultima?--Sara Carrying of the Darkness... 15:14 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Dawn_y_Haruka.jpg